Hiei est gentil
by kaneda26
Summary: Oneshot débile et mignon qui n'est pas du tout mais alors pas du tout de saison! Pas de résumé parce que le titre en dit déjà bien assez!


Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : Yu Yu Hakusho

Genre : Heu… « on m'aurait menti ? »

Couple : Kurama et Hiei si on veut le voir comme ça.

Disclamer : Non, sont pas à moi !

Note : Avertissement ! Ceci est un one-shot débile, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas mes one-shots débiles, ils ont une particularité, ils sont vraiment mais alors vraiment débiles ! Mais celui-ci est un peu mignon aussi. Fin de l'avertissement !

**HIEI EST GENTIL !**

« Salut tout le monde ! crie Kuwabara en entrant suivi par Yusuke.

-Vous êtes pile à l'heure, fit Kurama en sortant de la cuisine.

-Hiei n'est pas venu finalement ? demande le détective en parcourant le salon des yeux.

-Si, il est là. »

Le jaganshi sort lui aussi de la cuisine, un tablier rose fuschia noué autour de la taille.

Kuwabara commence à se marrer discrètement puis il ne résiste pas plus et se lance :

« Ca te va super bien le rose, nabot ! Y te manque juste un ruban dans les cheveux pour assortir. »

Kurama et Yusuke se regardent en haussant les épaules, attendant l'engueulade qui ne peut pas manquer d'arriver. Et là, c'est la surprise totale.

« Bonjour, Kuwabara, fait Hiei calmement. Tu vas bien ? »

Le grand ningen est tellement habitué à ses disputes qu'il met un long moment avant de réaliser que Hiei ne l'a pas traité d'abruti, de crétin, de demeuré, bref, que Hiei ne l'a pas insulté.

Il y a un grand silence.

Yusuke attrape Kurama par le bras et l'entraîne un peu à l'écart.

« Il est malade ?

-Ben non, il en a pas l'air.

-Mais y'a un problème.

-M'en parle pas ! Il m'a aidé à cuisiner ! Et il a mis la table ! Hiei ! Il a mis la table ! Hier, il m'a aidé à faire le ménage. Et… »

Devant cette accumulations de faits, Yusuke fronce les sourcils.

« Putain, c'est bizarre, ça. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-J'en ai aucune idée. »

Pendant ce temps, Kuwabara s'est laissé tomber sur le canapé, Hiei a ôté son tablier et l'a plié consciencieusement.

Et tout aussi calmement, le jaganshi se met à disposer des verres et des boissons sur la table basse.

« Il est super flegmatique, y'a un truc qui cloche, dit Yusuke. Bon, on va essayer quelque chose… »

Le détective s'approche, s'installe sur un fauteuil et se lance.

« Kuwa, y paraîtrait que t'as invité Yukina pour le réveillon ?

-Oui. Elle a accepté. Toute une soirée avec ma douce Yukina ! Une occasion idéale ! »

Les poings du petit démon se serrent un peu mais il ne bronche pas.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, Hiei ? demande Kurama, attendant une réaction.

-Rien. »

Yusuke fait un clin d'œil à Kurama avant de dire nonchalamment.

« Y'auras peut-être moyen de l'embrasser, Kuwa. Et même plus… »

Hiei se lève brusquement.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? questionne Kurama.

-Hn, j'ai oublié d'éteindre le four.

-Je l'ai fait. Rassied-toi.

-Je vais chercher des glaçons.

-Y'en a sur la table.

-Je… »

Hiei baisse la tête et se murmure quelques mots à lui-même.

Yusuke et Kurama échangent un regard interrogateur.

Kuwabara commence à sourire. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe mais il a compris que Hiei manque de réaction.

« Et toi, le nain ? T'as quoi de prévu pour noël ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, répond Hiei.

-Pff, y'a pas une fille qui voudrait avoir un rencard avec un pyromane comme toi ! »

Les yeux du jaganshi brillent de colère mais il se maîtrise.

Kuwabara regarde Yusuke et Kurama qui haussent les épaules.

« Je n'ai pas encore bien compris le truc de noël, dit Hiei avec quiétude. Et je ne savais pas qu'il fallait inviter quelqu'un.

-Ce n'est pas obligatoire, explique Kurama. Il y a pleins de façons de fêter noël.

-A la façon du nabot, c'est quoi ? Deux ou trois massacres pour se mettre en appétit et une bonne flambée de yohkais pour se réchauffer, fait Kuwabara. »

Le ningen attend une réaction qui ne vient pas. C'est presque décevant. Il ne va pas non plus faire les insultes à lui tout seul !

La soirée se déroule tellement calmement que l'ambiance paraît surréaliste. Au bout d'un moment, Kuwabara a cessé de provoquer Hiei et paraît tout dépité.

Le jaganshi, de son côté, a un comportement des plus exemplaires. Il aide Kurama à servir les plats, prête son épée à Yusuke un petit moment, se propose pour essuyer la vaisselle.

Et il prend même la peine de faire des phrases complètes et pas des onomatopées.

Et surtout, il ne crame personne. Même pas Kuwabara quand ce dernier triche au monopoly.

Une soirée des plus calmes, tellement calme que vers onze heures, Kuwabara attrape Yusuke dans un coin et lui suggère de se barrer.

« C'est pas que je m'emmerde, commence-t-il.

-T'as de la chance, rétorque Yusuke. Moi, je me fais chier comme un rat mort. »

Ils jettent un coup d'œil vers Kurama et Hiei qui rangent tranquillement le jeu de société.

« Bon, je vais en parler avec Kurama, y'a vraiment un truc qui cloche, dit Yusuke. »

Le détective fait un signe discret au yohko qui sourit à Hiei avant de venir vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Pendant ce temps, Kuwabara tente une dernière approche de Hiei.

« Ca fait combien de temps qu'il est dans cet état ? demande Yusuke.

-Je sais pas. Il est arrivé il y a trois jours. Et il était déjà comme ça.

-C'est quoi le problème ? Il s'est fait hypnotisé ? Il a subi un lavage de cerveau ?

-Ben…

-Non, c'est vraiment grave, Kurama. Il faut faire quelque chose. »

Le kistuné a une moue dépité.

« Pourquoi ? Il est vraiment adorable comme ça. Ca change ! »

Yusuke pose un regard suspect sur Kurama.

« Ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui…

-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je dis juste que c'est sympa de voir Hiei comme ça. Et puis, il a l'air heureux, non ? »

Kurama n'avoue pas que lui aussi est heureux. Depuis trois jours, Hiei a été tellement sage, tellement gentil.

Trois jours où Hiei se laisse border, sourit quand Kurama lui lit une histoire. Et accepte même un bisou sur le front avant de s'endormir. Bon, concernant ses choix littéraires, Hiei a quand même une préférence prononcée pour les histoires bien sanglantes. Mais à part ça, le jaganshi est a-do-ra-ble.

Le yohko n'a pas du tout envie que ça s'arrête. Quelque en soit la raison, Hiei est si mignon comme ça.

« Et la fois d'avant, il était comment ? demande Yusuke. »

Kurama prend quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

« Hum, c'était il y a une semaine. Je m'en rappelle parce qu'il s'est empêtré dans la guirlande lumineuse que j'avais suspendu à ma fenêtre. Et il m'a engueulé parce qu'il trouvait ça super lâche comme piège. Je lui ai dit que c'était bientôt Noël et je lui ai expliqué ce que c'était… Il a écouté et il s'est enfilé trois paquets de gâteaux sans dire un mot.

-Normal, quoi ?

-Tout à fait normal. »

Kuwabara prend quelques secondes avant de lancer l'offensive. Et en même temps, il se demande ce qu'il va bien pouvoir faire. Il a épuisé tout son stock de vannes qui font bondir le jaganshi d'habitude.

Alors, il décide de se lancer dans quelque chose de complètement inhabituel.

« Hiei, j'suis désolé pour tout à l'heure… »

Le petit démon hausse les sourcils.

« Pour avoir dit que y'avait personne pour passer Noël avec toi, ça a du te faire de la peine. Je suis désolé, je m'excuse. »

Et pour en rajouter un peu, Kuwabara attrape Hiei et le serre contre lui.

Le poing du jaganshi s'enflamme et s'éteint si rapidement que personne ne le remarque.

Il reste figé dans les bras de Kuwabara puis le repousse aussi doucement qu'il peut.

« C'est gentil de t'excuser. Mais ce n'est rien. Et puis, Kurama m'a invité.

-Ah, c'est bien. »

Le grand ningen est totalement sous le choc. Il a pas vraiment réfléchi. Il pensait vraiment que Hiei le cognerait. Et maintenant, il se rend compte qu'il a enlacé Hiei ! Et tout à coup, il espère vraiment que Hiei a un problème, qu'il est sous l'influence d'un poison ou autre et surtout, qu'il ne se rappellera de rien quand il sera de nouveau lui-même.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes, tous les deux ? demandent Yusuke et Kurama.

-Nous, rien, réponds Kuwabara rapidement.

-On se rentre, alors ? »

Kuwabara acquiesce rapidement.

Une fois qu'ils sont partis, Kurama sourit à Hiei.

« Tu as été vraiment gentil, ce soir, dis-moi.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui. »

Le petit démon a un sourire ravi. Kurama sait bien que tout ça n'est pas normal. Mais en même temps, il n'y a rien de grave. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde, non ?

Trouver ce qu'à Hiei, ça peut bien attendre un peu.

Et puis Kurama tend les bras à Hiei qui vient s'y blottir. Le yohko le soulève et le porte jusqu'à son lit, le borde.

Ca peut attendre, c'est clair. Parce que Hiei est si gentil, si adorable et si sage.

Que ce serait un crime de ne pas en profiter.

-----

« J'ai des cadeaux ! Kurama, regarde ! J'ai des cadeaux ! »

Hiei, un sourire immense sur le visage, ne lâche pas des yeux les paquets étalés sous le sapin. Trois sont à son nom.

Kurama jette un regard sur sa mère.

« Je ne pensais pas que Hiei serait aussi content de passer Noël avec nous, fait Shiori. Tu aurais du penser à l'inviter plus tôt.

-Comment savoir ce qu'aime Hiei. C'est un vrai mystère.

-Kurama ! T'as vu ? s'écrie le jaganshi en s'accrochant à la manche de la chemise du yohko. T'as vu ? J'ai été gentil. Et le vieux type, y m'a donné des cadeaux. »

Kurama fixe Hiei. Non, ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, le petit démon est on ne peut plus sérieux.

Le yohko cache son sourire derrière une main. Il vient de comprendre maintenant le changement de caractère qui s'est opéré chez le jaganshi.

Hiei ne remarque rien et s'installe sur le sol pour déballer ses paquets.

« Shuichi ? fait Shiori. Ne me dis pas qu'il croit au Père Noël.

-J'ai tenté d'expliquer à Hiei le concept de Noël… Apparemment, y'a quelques points qui auraient nécessité quelques éclaircissements. »

Le jaganshi déballe un cadeau et trouve un poignard avec une garde en argent travaillé.

« Ca, je vais l'essayer dès demain sur Kuwabara…, dit-il avec un sourire.

-Hiei, fait Kurama, tu sais, il ne faut pas être gentil juste pour la période de noël.

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien, disons que cette année, tu as eu de la chance parce que le père noël a fait une exception. Mais d'habitude, il faut être gentil et sage tout au long de l'année.

-Mais c'est trop long !

-C'est vrai mais dis-toi que Kuwabara n'a pas eu de cadeaux, lui, parce qu'il n'a pas été gentil.

-Bien fait pour lui ! »

Hiei déballe ses autres cadeaux, trouve le livre offert par Shiori.

La mère de Kurama sourit en le voyant ouvrir le livre avec appréhension. Le petit démon ne sait pas encore bien lire. Mais il aime les belles illustrations.

Aussi, Shiori a choisi un livre presque sans texte juste avec des dessins en couleurs. Il déballe son dernier paquet et déplie le pull. Il est tout doux et tout noir.

Shiori et Kurama passent dans la cuisine pour sortir le dessert.

« Il faudra quand même lui dire à un moment ou à un autre, dit Shiori doucement.

-Pas tout de suite, réplique Kurama avec un sourire. »

De l'entrebaillement de la porte, il contemple Hiei assis au milieu des papiers cadeaux qui tourne les pages de son livre avec un air ravi.

« Regardes comme il est sage ! On verra ça d'ici un mois ou deux. »

**FIN**

Quand je disais que c'était débile, j'ai pas menti. C'est vraiment idiot. Mais que voulez-vous, quand je vois un tout petit jaganshi super kawai avec un sale caractère, j'ai toujours envie de me foutre un peu de sa gueule…

Et… suis découpé en quarante six morceaux. Yaouh, il a été rapide sur ce coup là, je l'ai pas vu venir… Tiens, il est déjà reparti.

Je me recompose.

Mais je me vengerais. Et ma vengeance sera teerrriiibbbllle. Héhéhé, je me demande si Hiei croit à la petite souris… ou aux cigognes…

Voilà, vous pouvez évidemment laisser des reviews pour dire que c'était débile, ce que je ne contredirais pas !

Merci à Lilirara, Koorime et Melusine pour vos reviews sur Canicule en espérant que cet OS vous plaira aussi.

Et question: Où c'est qu'on trouve une peluche Hiei? J'en veux une!

Dernière petit truc, j'ai mis à jour mon profil si vous voulez voir ce qui vous attend...

A plus.


End file.
